User talk:Ariapepsi
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome Ariapepsi to ! Thank you for your edit to the User talk:Cinnamon sugar page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies and Guidelines. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *If you want to find out more about the wiki, check out our Wiki Guide. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to have a job done or join in a community effort it improving the wiki, go check on our Guilds and Teams. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 22:14, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Semi-Canon Well, for the pairing to be at least semi-canon, one of the two must like the other despite the other's feeling. It has to be a feeling of love or implied love. Miraxus, just like Laxana, does not even have an implied one sided relationship. You can go here for a more detailed description for semi-canon couples and here for the discussion on why Laxana cannot be semi-canon. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:27, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Miraxus It seems you have not read what I said under "Summary". I apologize. Anyway, things like the one you posted are to be put either in Miraxu's Talkpage or in the Forum and create a discussion. That is all, have a good day. 02:08, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Image Violation 13:36, April 21, 2015 (UTC)}} Yo. Sorry, I stalked at your talk page. Hehe. First off, Hi! I'm Arvee =3=/. I'm afraid we had messaged each other before, but I didn't make any greetings. Sooo, yeah, hi. Second, it seems upon stalking you, it seems you wanted to join Rivalry Makers Guild. If you are interested, then go to it's talkpage and sign up. If you are to be kind, please also sign up on my team, as I really need contirbutors. :O 21:02, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Yo2 Hi again! It's not like I'm replacing Cinammy; I just want her load to light up :O so, I'm gonna answer your question. In feature couple voting, all you have to do is this: To support, Source Tab, write Write here why you support it; then put ~~~~ for signature This will be the outcome upon writing it: I vote this couple because if hasn't been featured yet :P 21:11, April 21, 2015 (UTC) I don't think you want to and other couples, but of you want to, replace with (if you oppose the vote) and (if you are neutral to the couple voted off). That is all. 21:11, April 21, 2015 (UTC) I'll be doing live screenshots of them by myself so you can understand it fully xP. Please wait for it then. 01:18, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Help: How To Vote - Writing it I screenshot it. (Very hard *^*), Anyways, be sure to follow it. 1. In the page of it, under Fanon Couples section, beside it-- Edit. Right-Click the edit, and open in a new tab. 2. You will now be directed to an editing section. Now, remember what I told you? The ''Source Tab?'' As you can see in the picture, you are in the Visual Tab. '''You have to click the '''Source one, to be able to write the template with your own hands. 3. As you see on the image, this is the world of the Source Tab, where you write codes, not like Visual tabs. Be sure to always use source tab when doing this voting. 4. Now. This is the main "Code", for the article. <--- This represents "to make the word Bigger. ' <--- These 3 Marks represent '''Bold'. 5. <--- These Template represents "clear of space; Like what "Enter keyboard" do, but much more useful. 6. # <--- This Mark automatically represents a number. Yes. No need to write 1., 2., or so on and fort, since it's automatic. 7. Write here the reason why you support ~~~(Signature) You know what to do here; the image says it all. 8. After fixings, always click Preview - Desktop to see and check what you did is okay or not. 9. After clicking, this is what I got. Did you got yours correct? After, click publish. 10. This is the result of what I did. :P 11. Now, I've erased both of our work, for you to work on your "new" one. Good Luck. 02:02, April 22, 2015 (UTC)